Pampering the Princess
by PlayfulEscape
Summary: When David wakes up randomly in the Mushroom Kingdom, he makes a new friend... (Princess Peach/OC) Heads Up: This is a pretty shamelessly written self-insert Foot Fetish/Lemon story I dreamed up and for some reason decided to write- just know that going in ;)
1. A Fun New Friend

**AN: So this is a pretty shameless kinda self-inserty Fanfic. Decided to write it anyway. Involves Foot Fetish. Lemon Down the Line ;D**

I remembered relaxing in my apartment, drifting off to sleep after a hard day at work.

So one could imagine my surprise when I woke up on a soft flower bed; the sun's rays gently rousing me to a clear blue sky, accompanied by a most gentle breeze. I plucked a vibrantly hued rose from the garden- not a thorn on its stem- and was graced by the delicate aroma of a well-manicured garden. As I stood up I observed my surroundings: perfectly trimmed hedges, birds I have never seen before gliding from tree to tree, regal arches outlining the garden perimeter- the fantasy landscape was breathtakingly surreal.

I turned to behold an otherworldly structure- an old medieval castle, yet brilliantly polished. The sunlight reflected off the stone walls and red roofing with photogenic perfection.

_Where the hell am I?_

I wandered through the gardens for a few minutes, taking in the fresh air and scenery. As I passed by a yellow flower bed, peppered with a variety of rainbow-colored butterflies, a voice momentarily broke the trance:

"How did you get in here?"

I turned abruptly to face the stranger- a beautiful woman, probably early-to-mid 20's. I'll admit for a brief moment I *may* have been entranced by her at first glance. I'll blame that incredibly flattering, slim-fitting pink dress. Long, silky white gloves lined her arms into the sleeves, and she was adorned with expensive-looking jewelry. Just under her parasol I noticed a solid-gold crown encrusted with gems sitting atop her long, blonde hair. Her blue-eyed gaze was gentle, yet concerned. Though she was gorgeous, it's not like this is the first attractive girl I've ever seen. I regained composure pretty quick, putting my hands up to banish any threatening perception.

"I honestly have no idea where I am. Last I remember I was sleeping in my room, and- I swear- no idea how I got here!"

She appeared confused for a bit, but regained her composure and approached me. Even without the royal symbol, I could tell by her gait and demeanor that this was a girl with status. The mildly worried look in her eyes shifted to something much more serene, yet intense. Never have I ever found grace and poise so... honestly? Intimidating. Note to self- ain't no bullshitting this one. Nevertheless she smiled sweetly, without dropping her guard. Her complexion was fair and vibrant. And I thought the castle was photogenic. She spoke:

"I know I don't look the type, but I've dealt with trespassers on occasion. You're either telling the truth, or really bad at being a bad guy. Princess Toadstool." She chuckled, extending her arm to me.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck. Am I being pranked or something? Did she seriously just-_

I ignored my mental jaw-drop. Perhaps I just misheard. Still, she seemed a lot more relaxed than I expected. Immediately put at ease, I shook her hand.

"David, pleasure. Umm, I'm definitely rather new around here... _your highness_... oh- do I need to, like, bow or something?"

She laughed. "Oh, heavens no. I get that enough around here. To be honest, it would be a breath of fresh air if you didn't."

"Fair enough. Hey, speaking of fresh air- this place is beautiful! Everything is so vibrant and full of life here."

"Oh, why thank you. It seems to be your first time in the capital. Are you from outside the Mushroom Kingdom?"

_Damn. So much for denial. Jesus fucking Christ I'm in the Mushroom Kingdom. A goddamn video game world. Am I dreaming- AM I DEAD? What the hell?_

I pretty much froze, stone-faced as my mind tried to process a thousand different possibilites, what-ifs, and reasons, in the span of two seconds. Holy crap, I'm in the Mushroom frigging Kingdom. And I have an audience with Princess Peach?! I'm done. I can't anymore. This is way too much to process-

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" The Princess brought me back to Earth- if I can even call it that. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, sorry. I... I'm still processing things a bit. I... am definitely not from here."

The Princess' expression softened a bit more. She lowered her parasol.

"Listen. David, it was?" I nodded. "You seem out of sorts, if I may be blunt. Why don't you take a walk with me and explain?"

Damn, her voice was so soothing it quelled my brain's rapid firing. To be honest, I pride myself on keeping my composure, so it was a bit embarrassing to be called out on it. Then again, most people would probably just freak out, so going forward I think I oughta just take this one step at a time. I took a deep breath and agreed.

I admired the gardens more as we walked together. We stopped at a small bridge over a crystal-clear stream. It flowed out into a large lake where rolling hills- with eyes- towered in the distance. Simply breathtaking- what a view. As I explained more about where I came from, she seemed just as confused as I was.

"So, you went to bed back home, and just... woke up there in the rose garden? And without the slightest idea how you traveled here?"

"Yeah."

"How bizzare. I mean, warping around is actually quite common here. However, as you explain it, the rules of time and space seem much more rigid where you come from."

"You could definitely say that. In fact, a lot of people back home fantasize about places like this. Shimmering ponds, grassy hills, all these colors..." I marveled at the castle again.

"Well, it sounds like you got lucky," Princess Toadstool said to me with a wry smile.

"I'll say." I looked at her. "Everything is lovely, not to mention the company I'm keeping right now, Princess." I slipped in a grin.

"Oh, isn't _someone_ suddenly bold!" She shoved me playfully- harder than I was expecting; she's pretty strong! I caught her blushing before we laughed off that beat of tension. I shrugged.

"Well, it's not every day I get to stroll through the garden with royalty. I trust I shall not be executed for my informality, Princess Toadstool?"

She burst out laughing at this point. Note to self- she's probably not used to a chatterbox like me. Probably lots of formal speak and walking on eggshells from her subjects. I was kinda feeling good- not just for making a pretty girl laugh; she probably doesn't get to have conversations like this often. Kinda reminds me when my boss gets all hung up on being passive aggressive, beating around the bush, or being overly PC with people. I like to crack jokes just to cut through that shit and converse with a real human being. Can't stand that manufactured superficial crap- and Princess over here probably deals with it 24-7.

"Well, consider yourself fortunate that... I mean rather than... oh, to heck with it. You're just lucky there are no guards around, tee hee," she chimed, miming a finger across my throat. I laughed.

"Not a very giggly group, I'd Imagine. Don't get to joke around that often around here, huh?"

"Unfortunately not. This garden is actually one of my private sanctuaries. I let them know I'm here, however they are not allowed to bother me. It's fairly secure- that's why I believed that you don't know how you wound up here, David."

"Wait, so I really am an intruder here, huh?"

She smiled at me, "Well, don't worry. No one would touch you unless I commanded it. No hammers, no fire, no cannons... no shell? You're harmless- I could probably take you myself, hahahaha!" She walked away, laughing.

Not one to be outdone, I snuck up to her and snatched her parasol, dangling it over the railing of the bridge with a wicked grin on my face. She played along.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Haha, you don't know me!"

"Very well, keep messing around- you'll just miss the sunset."

A sucker for picturesque views, I glanced back to the distant hills- as if! That sun was nowhere near setting. And yet- I was duped. For when I glanced back, the Princess was gone! I stared absentmindedly for just a second- long enough for the parasol to suddenly disappear from my hand, while a floating princess just glided by, off the bridge. She glanced back with her own wicked smile, winking at my dumb face before landing on the grass. I felt myself blush as I ran after her- she took off herself. Not without a chase huh?

I caught up to her in another flower bed- we laughed like children as we grappled over the parasol, falling into daisies and tulips- petals were everywhere. I think some pissed off butterflies flew away, too. As I wrestled with her, grabbing an arm here and there, I couldn't help but notice the muscle tone on this girl! She looks dainty, but Princess Toadstool is one fit chick! I was able to get the parasol out her hands and tossed it aside. She struggled out and ran after it, which was when I tackled her- sending us both over the damn umbrella and rolling down the hill together. We tumbled down to the base of the lake, tired and laughing. Still lying down, I got full view of a Princess Toadstool's face looking down at me. I was pinned. Her blue eyes were full of life, her hair disheveled, and her crown had fallen off somewhere. I could smell her perfume, it was kind of like vanilla, lavender, and... peaches? Not gonna lie, it was hot.

"My, my. David. What are we going to do with a troublemaker like you?" She teased. We were both out of breath.

"I don't know, but I definitely. 100%. Absolutely. Hate. Kisses." She rolled her eyes, failing to hide a smile. She pinned me harder. Again, stronger than she looks- I smiled up at her.

"Jeez, for someone who sits on a throne all day you're one hell of an athlete! What are they feeding you?"

"Royalty has its perks, you know. And don't judge- some princesses hate standing still. Swimming, soccer, tennis, Yoshiback riding, dancing- you name it, I've probably spent years doing it."

"Forgive me, Princess Toadstool. You surprise me at every turn." She looked away shyly for a second before brushing her hair back.

"...Peach. Call me Peach, David." Her face grew red again.

"Heh.. Hello, Peach. Dave. Call me Dave, Peach." If it was red before, it was crimson now.

She finally got off me and we sat together by the shimmering lake. The sun finally was setting, casting a brilliant sheen from the horizon. The sky tinted orange and the grass was dyed gold. Peach lay down on the grass with a sigh, closing her eyes. The twilight phenomenon only enhanced her natural beauty.

"Dave, being a monarch may sound powerful. And as much as I love my role and serving my people, it gets really stressful sometimes. And sometimes you just need to get away from it all."

As a warm, gentle breeze washed over us, she grasped my hand.

"I don't know what brought you here. But whatever it was, I'm grateful for it. Right here in my sanctuary... I feel like you were practically delivered to me."

I nodded. "A momentary respite from the chaos of running a government."

"Yeah. I'm just...so... tired, these days..."

Her face was serene. Here was the most important political figure of the Mushroom Kingdom, a woman who commands an army, passes legislation day after day, and is constantly at war with a foreign dictatorship. And yet, despite all this, she is a beautiful young girl with a zest for life and a desire for peace. So all her citizens can play every day as she just did with me today.

As she lay, Peach's legs were exposed under her velvety skirt; and, for the first time, I noticed her cherry red heels. I felt a hot rush. My heart began beating intensely as I gazed at her perfect pale skin contrasting with the scarlet of her shoes. As I felt myself move in order to get a better look, I noticed the gap between her arches and the shoes, her bare heel just barely hovering out of the left shoe. I was drawn to the delicate curve of her heel... I could only imagine how soft it must be...

the feel...

the _smell_...

the _taste_...

I bit my lip. Her face was still relaxed, eyes still closed. I let go of her hand and leaned down by her ankles. My heart beat faster, the closer I got to them... I couldn't help it... every time she stretched her legs a little bit more of those precious feet got more exposed... I couldn't take off her shoes possibly... could I? I was operating at half intelligence now... my actions were... something else. I felt my face lean closer, down now a few short inches away from her pretty feet. I leaned my nose in towards her arch and inhaled softly...

_Fuck_.

My body began tingling. I took another soft whiff of her foot, shoe still attached.

"Peach..." I felt my mouth speak.

"Mhm? Yes Dave?" She was still gracefully reclined on the grass, her eyes closed.

"You are absolutely stunning." I had to say it. I was on the verge of exploding.

She chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, my. Why thank you, Dave. I guess I'd be lying if I said you weren't handsome yourself."

I'll admit it- totally let out a boyish chuckle at that line. She knew she'd have me there. But what she didn't know, was the effect she was having on me right now with the fantasy of wondering what her royal soles looked like. I... I had to know. I wanted to know. I needed to know. I regained some tact.

"Bet you're tired after all that running, Princess." I began to smirk.

"Of course I am, silly. How much endurance do you think I have?"

She shifted her position again, crossing one ankle over the other. I felt another rush as I saw her shoe dangle from her toe, exposing one of her soft, creamy soles. My mouth began to salivate at the sight of her wrinkles. I couldn't handle this. I reached for her shoes.

"I think it's time to pamper my darling Princess Peach." I took her dangling shoe and placed it aside. The sight of her bare foot was amazing... each flawless toe painted brightly to match those cherry heels. At the feeling of the breeze she wiggled her toes, stoking the fire burning inside my guts.

"Oh? What did you have in mind, love?" She began chuckling again.

"Just sit back and relax." I reached for her other shoe, placed her heels to the side and simply admired Peach's bare soles and toes against the golden grass. This is truly the most magnificent sunset of my life.

And it's about to get a hell of a lot better.


	2. An Evening of Indulgence

I stroked her arches sensually before I grabbed hold of one of her feet, massaging deep into the bottom with my thumbs. I leaned in again to smell the scent as she let out a moan.

"Ooooh, wow, I hit the jackpot with you didn't I?"

"Trust me babe, you have no idea."

I massaged her foot for minutes; rubbing her heels, caressing her toes- full devotion. I relished the tactile feel of her soft skin against my hands, slipping in a mischevious little tickle from time to time, just to hear here adorable little laugh. I was getting harder and harder. And man, was she loving it. She was leaning up now, looking at me service her with dreamy bedroom eyes. As I set her foot down and moved on to the next one, she rocked her head back with delight as I continued massaging my sweet Princess.

"Oh, Dave... oh- okay, I- wow, oh- you really know how to treat a lady, don't you?"

I just smirked at her, shrugging. With a moan, she lay down again.

When I finished, I set Peach's lovely feet down and continued smelling them. I was salivating so much now after looking at her perfect toes and delicious soles for this long. I was perhaps getting a little too into it. I felt her soft arches on he tip of my nose a few times. I could hear my new friend snickering, too. She probably had an idea for a while, but now the jig was definitely up.

"Fuck it," I said under my breath. With a sigh of surrender, I gave in. I pressed my nose deep into her feet, rubbing my face all over both of them. Now I began to relax completely, having given in to the temptation plaguing me for the last ten minutes! Oh her feet were amazing, the soft wrinkly skin of her soles on my cheeks, her wriggling toes in my hair. I was gone- I began kissing her feet all over.

"Well, well, well, this is something else!" She said, still chuckling- still lying down.

"You were fucking waiting for this, weren't you?" I glared playfully.

"I was just wondering how to thank you, but it looks like I won't even have to lift a finger!" I looked up.

"And, you're sure you're cool with this? I know it's... unconventional-" She met my gaze.

"Dave, I'm 100% 'cool' with this. Don't worry about this- seriously. I like you, and it's my turn to please you. So, Prince David, don't hold back. Deliver onto your Princess the full royal treatment!" She winked. I fell in love.

"Fuck Peach, you're a naughty little princess, aren'tcha?" I began **really** going for it now- I vigorously rubbed her feet against the stubble on my face, and brought my fingers back into the equation, tickling the everlasting hell out of her. She gasped.

"!- O- oh! Haha, oh- no-! s-stopHAHAHAH p-p-lease, Daviiiiiid! Oh my GOD Heeheeehehahahahaaha- no-n-n-n-n- GAH! Ooohhhhh ssSSSSTAAAAAHHHPPP! GAHAHAHAHAHHA!

"Admit you're a bad little Princess!"

"HAHAHAHA- I-imma-heheheh-IMMA BAD PRINCESSS- Hehhheeeheeheeheehee!"

I'll admit it, I was having way too much fun with my new friend now- As I tormented Peach, she wriggled around every which way. Playfully trying to avoid me- and ultimately failing. The orange sun looked beautiful against her hair wildly flailing around. I pinned her face-down and sat on her knees, tickling her feet mercilessly. She wasn't going anywhere. Her cackling filled the air, even the gentle breezes of her private sanctuary couldn't save her now. I decided I was gonna have her "suggest" what I was gonna do to her next...

"Say it!"

"HaHahahah- NO!"

"SAY IT."

"Heeheheeehehee- I can't-hahahah!"

"I can do this aaaalll night!"

"NOOOO! HaAAAHAHAHA- O-OkayI'll SAY IT!"

"I'm liiiistening!"

"GAHAHAHAHheee I wantyoutolickmyfeet!"

"You want me to what?"

"O-ooheehohoho, I w-want you to lick my feet!"

"Magic word?"

"DAVID- HAHAHA-hahahah! S-Please! Please lick my feet!"

"Well gee, if you insist!"

Not gonna lie, I was power-tripping hardcore... after tickling her senseless and now making Princess Peach Toadstool beg to have her feet licked, I was going to have my cake and eat it too!

I let her recover a bit from her laughter and flipped her face-down onto the grass and climbed on top of her back, facing my new target. She was looking back at me with bemused curiosity (with a little completely-justified indignation) as her tears from the torture session started to dry. I winked. I grabbed her ankles and brought her legs up, bent to place those creamy white soles to my face. After one loving caress on my face I felt hot something possess me deep inside; like a starving tiger being let out of a cage, my tongue emerged from my salivating maw with a mind of its own.

I surrendered to my instincts.

I pressed one sole deep into my face, relishing the intoxicating, sweet scent (defnitely vanilla, with the _je ne sais quoi_ of her foot sweat- I swear it was almost like cinnamon), the delicate softness. I licked the bottom of her heel, circling it with my tongue. The taste was incredible, beyond description. I knew I had everything I needed in this moment. Moving up her foot I lapped at her silky, wrinkled soles like a starving dog. I heard her moan faintly as I licked her salty, _sweaty_ sole passionately. Feeling the other foot brushing up on my face, I grazed her sexy arches with my teeth.

"Oh-" She sighed.

I treated her second foot with just as much sensual licking, exploring every square inch of her sole, driving my ravenous tongue deep into every salty crevice. I could hear her sighing deeper the harder I went. Making my way down to her heel, I teased a giggle out her as I nipped playfully, flicking my tongue.

I let her feet down and climbed off the Princess. She looked back to smile at me, still lying down as I lay down, positioning my face over her feet. Our eye contact was brief, but not light and friendly like before. Her pristine, blue eyes hid something fierce behind them. We both sort of had this knowing smirk as we started at each other intensely. She broke the tension by turning back to rest her head on her forearms, as if she was silently saying,

_I'm all yours._

The golden light of sunset illuminated her delicious soles as they lay prone on the grass. I couldn't resist- I began lovingly kissing and licking both of her feet, one sole to the other, one heel to the other. The smell, the taste, the _perfection_\- it was complete sensory overload as I found myself moaning and panting like a beast as I savored her precious feet. I heard her let out a slow, deep sigh. Without raising her head, she uttered into her muffled arms,

"More, please more with your tongue..."

Enthralled, I revved up the licking; I was relentless- all over the soles, to the opposite heel, back down the soles, to the other heel. I couldn't stop- my girl was moaning as I relished the salty taste in a hot-blooded frenzy. The sweet cinnamon-vanilla scent of her sexy soles stoked my monstrous appetite even more. I coated her royal majesty's bare feet with my saliva, indulging myself fully. I was rock hard, blushing violently at how turned on I was getting.

"Flip over. Now." I said, between breaths. She did as she was told. We locked eyes again- it was _hot_. She was now propped up on her arms, sitting on the grass as I scooted under her legs. I didn't even need to ask; she began rubbing her soles all over my face and tongue for what felt like a blissful hour. It was an assault on the senses in the best way possible.

"Your tongue instincts are... _incredible_," she purred.

She pointed her toes; the crimson polish on each one glistening like a ripe cherry as she pressed them into my lips. Grabbing one ankle, I obliged- I lovingly cleaned out every nook and cranny between her succulent toes. Even saltier, the taste was. I weaved in and out, between and around her toes as she spread them and squeezed them, inviting and caressing my tongue. Her sighs turned into hard moans. I got even harder as I felt her silk white glove on my pants, finding its way as I worked on the toes of her other foot. She squealed with pleasure as I welcomed them into my mouth. I felt each one squirm with every stroke of my tongue. My hot saliva thoroughly filled every crevice with wet passion. She gripped my bulge. I sucked harder. I didn't even know how much time had passed; the last of the golden twilight was fading as I felt her feet move off my face. Not horrible timing, as my mouth was beginning to feel raw. I lay down and sighed deep.

"Holy crap, Peach your feet ar- Ooof!"

My new buddy had pounced on me, her sapphire eyes were hot embers against the fading orange light; I couldn't help but notice her fingers still playing with my hard-on as I looked up to meet her gaze.

"You _do_ know how to treat a lady..."

I was honestly exhausted after indulging her feet so ravenously, I could only mutter as I felt those gloved fingers dancing around my zipper.

"And with your mouth of all things..."

She undid the button. No way- this is not happening.

"I... hope I can treat a man the same way using _my _mouth."

Oh no. It may as well have been made of marble at this point.

_*ziiiiiiiiip*_

"Peach, babe you really don't have to-"

It was over. I felt my cheeks flush hot as the silk-wrapped fingers made contact. She gracefully pulled out my cock, exposing it to the gentle breeze- and then something warmer... it was her breath. I looked up into those royal blue eyes one more time; an electric current went through me as she placed her cheek against the tip.

"Just sit back and relax, 'k?" She said with a wink.

I leaned back, gazing at the dark orange sky on the horizon as I prepared to surrender myself to a Goddess.


	3. Royal Reciprocation

Peach lay down comfortably on the grass, propped up on her forearms- her head positioned right between my legs.

It felt like I was on a cloud, floating in the heavens when I felt it. The Princess' soft lips slowly enveloped my swollen tip, and I felt a sharp tingling as her tongue danced playfully on and around it. She took her mouth off abruptly with a hard suck.

_*POP*_

"OH-" I yelped, not expecting such an intense sensation. I heard her giggle as her silk-gloved hand gripped the base, holding it in place. I felt her do it again.

_The lips..._

_The tongue..._

_*POP*_

"HUR-!" I twitched again.

She must have repeated it a dozen times, as I felt my adrenaline surge as I stared into the sky, making all sorts of embarrassing involuntary noises. It swelled more and more every time. She began kissing it affectionately, cooing and chuckling.

"You are _so_ cute, Dave"

"Oh God you're awful, you're the worst," I replied, dazed.

"Awwww, I know you don't mean that..." she purred.

I felt her mouth at the side of my shaft, kissing it softly. She moaned as she worked. I moaned as she worked. Her tongue came out to play again. It brushed delicately, wet, soft and squishy as it traced every vein and fold on my rock-hard dick. I felt it pulse as she licked up and down, kissing on the other side, now licking side to side, kissing intermittently all over as she pleased.

I felt my hand involuntarily gravitate towards her lovely head. She moaned even deeper, pleasuring me even harder with her mouth while I pet her head.

"Woah," "Oh," and " _Fuuuuuck_..." Were the only phrases that managed to escape my lips. I raised up just slightly to see the Princess at work. Her face was so red, she was blushing so hard, and _God, she was so hot. Her blond locks disheveled through my fingertips, her lips and tongue dripping with saliva between every breath, the pink lipstick decorating her mouth, and those sexy sapphire eyes._ As her mouth nurtured my cock her determined and fierce gaze met mine. She saw the entranced look in my eyes and manage to crack a smile without stopping.

_*Wink* _

I panted heavily, wondering how much longer I could possibly last. Peach must've picked up on this- her free hand squeezed mine as she looked up at me. She got up and grabbed my pants, pulling them down and off my legs before throwing them aside. She re-positioned onto her knees, licking her lips hungrily while looming over her new toy. I reached for her long glove, pulling it off delicately before locking fingers with her. My hands tingled, being entwined with her soft, feminine skin. She held my gaze as her mouth descended. Her lips wrapped around my tip again; she blushed as her lips draped more than halfway over my shaft. I moaned loudly as she began moving her head up and down.

"Babe, that feels so good," I murmured.

Peach's face grew even redder now. The Princess' fierce look was replaced by a softer, more innocent looking one as she moaned sensually. She let go of my hand and my shaft. She slid both hands- one bare and one gloved- under my shirt and gripped me tightly. I could practically see the hearts in her eyes as she bobbed her head rhythmically, like a submissive little kitten. I kept petting her head.

"Yeah... _oh yeah, good girl._"

_"Mmmmm,"_ she would purr as she continued sucking me off.

I reclined, sighing. I threw my head back, leaving my manhood at the mercy of her mouth. My cock pulsed and twitched her tight, wet sucking. As she blew me, her tongue swirled around the entire shaft, sometimes playing at the tip, then sliding down again.

"Fuck, fuck babe, just like that." I sighed.

_"Mmhmm..."_ Her hands slid back down my hips and onto my thighs.

I was getting closer. My free hand caressed the hair on the other side of her beautiful face. Gripping her head firmly with both hands, I began thrusting into her mouth in rhythm with her head movements.

"Mmmm! Mmm!" She moaned as I fucked her face. I began losing control.

"Yes, yes! Oh Peach- keep going!"

She brought her mouth even further over, gagging as I thrust harder and faster. She rubbed my thighs. I was wondering if this was too much. I lay off the thrusting as best as I could.

"MMMM!" she looked up and glared at me. To drive the point home, she opened her mouth super wide and rammed down over my cock. Her saliva erupted as she made choking and spitting noises.

_Fuck she wanted this._

I began rocking my hips again, this time pulling her head violently into each hard thrust. Her face turned into a cherry and her eyes widened.

"Yeah, you fuckin' like that, don't you?"

"G-CH-HURK-G-G-"

"You like when I fuck your throat like a slut?"

_*GASP*_ she came up for air real quick before choking down on it again.

I was pulsing so hard. I felt the tip sliding against the back of her throat. I ran my hands all over her blond hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling her down. I noticed not too far was her bejeweled crown that had fallen off when we were playing before. I thought it was lost!

"Oh shit!" I said. Not wanting her to lose her royal symbol again, I stopped for a moment to grab the crown. It was not even a second before she slapped my hand away, glaring again.

"Ow!" I could only say, more out of surprise than pain, when she grabbed her crown without even taking her mouth off of me and chucked it off in some direction.

"Peach! What are y-"

She barely stopped her deepthroating to speak:

_*pant,* *pant,*_ "Just," _*pant,*_ "Give me _thi_s."

It was even hotter for under all that heavy panting, thick strings of saliva connected her pink-lipstick-smeared mouth to my hard cock. Her poor mascara was also dripping, tears streaming from the face-fucking. With no words, she began stroking me with her soft hand, the one without the glove. I was convinced she was from another species when I felt her monster tongue, once so graceful and teasing, now lapping hungrily at my balls. She spread my thighs, leaving no surface area of my sensitive sack unlicked or unsucked. Her ravenous tongue electrified every nerve- I moaned loudly.

_"Gahhhhd, ohhhhh_ ... I can't"

My girl turned from a cute kitten into a dirty dog, her tongue swarming and swirling on my shaft. Her fevered panting and breathing became irregular. She wasn't letting up, I was gonna burst and she knew it. She kept stroking it-

"Peach, I- oh babe, you're gonna make me-" I was barely coherent in my speech; then I heard her:

"Please, I need it... I can't take it anymore... in my mouth, baby." She sucked like a sweetheart again while tickling my balls with her perfectly manicured fingers. The pressure of her mouth was driving me to the edge.

_"Mmmm...,"_ she purred.

_"Yeah,"_ I mumbled.

"Mmmm!" She smiled and made eyes at me, bobbing her head.

"YES, you dirty girl!" I grabbed her dangling locks and pulled her head down on me.

_*choke* *gag* _

"Bad... fuckin'..."

_*choke* *slurp* _

"G-"

I had nothing left.

"G-g-"

_*gag* *gag* *slurp* *gag*_

"Oh, FUH- HUAAAAH!"

I saw her eyes widen huge as I released a huge load into the back of her throat. My orgasm was so intense I had to let go- she gasped for air while I came on her lips. Peach's face was flushed; she enveloped her lips around my shaft again to contain the flood. Her eyes softened in ecstasy while I was surging. She sucked gently and gave me a sultry look as I finished in her sexy mouth. With one last grin, she made me yelp as she gave my super-sensitive tip one last-

_*POP*_

"OH! You little monster!"

Light-headed, I lay back dazed, letting out a big guttural moan of pleasure and exhaustion. I was aching as her tongue cleaned me off, savoring every lingering drop. She sighed deeply, contently licking the extra off her lips. Though I thoroughly **wrecked** the makeup her face, she still had those angelic blue eyes from when I met her.

"Whew! Uh, Peach..."

She looked coyly, raising an eyebrow:

"Hmmm?"

I stuttered, "D-did you swallow all of that?"

Blushing, she smiled and crawled up close to me, opening wide.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

_Nothing. Not. A. Drop._

I felt... strange... I started blushing and chuckling like a schoolboy.

_Peach just... Princess Toadstool just... gave me one hell of a bl-!_

My thoughts were derailed as I suddenly found a pair of loving lips locked with mine. Both of her arms were wrapped around my neck as we kissed passionately. I let her push me to the ground, where we made out like two high schoolers under the bleachers. We rolled around, laughing and caressing each other- her dress was like velvet. And I got a whiff of that vanilla-lavender scent of her perfect skin. It drove me wild. Eventually, I rolled on top of her and pinned her arms. I noticed the orange twilight was gone, and now the pale blue moonlight radiated off her face. Her smile, her eyes... everything about her was so... perfect. Her tousled hair, even her now-smeared makeup. I did not want this moment to end.

She sighed deeply as I looked down at her. She was first to break the silence.

"Soooooo. You're rather yummy, you know."

We both burst out laughing.

"Ha, you are a spunky freak, y'know that?" I said as I leaned in to kiss and nip at her neck.

"Oh? I hope that's a good thin- Ah-! That tickles, heehee!" She squirmed.

"It's the best thing. Actually, strike that. _You're_ the best thing." Not letting up on her neck, I slipped my hands to her sides and armpits to give her the tickle treatment.

"Oh no! Hahaha- Stop! Haha please, not this again!"

We rolled around under the starry night sky for awhile. It didn't take long for her to realize that I was just as ticklish as she was. With that sinister look in her eyes, she leveled the playing field fast. And I won't lie- she's definitely stronger that me. After pulling my shirt off- yeah, I was naked by this point- she soon had me pinned down and was **_relentless_**as she squeezed and tortured my sides.

"Hahaha, okay, okay, I give!" I hollered as she finally let me catch my breath. I was welcomed again to a tight, passionate embrace. She mumbled into my chest.

"I'm so glad you're with me right now... you're a breath of fresh air, I must say."

I stroked her hair as she spoke. It was funny- for one of the most powerful people in the Mushroom Kingdom, here she was fooling around with some stranger from another world. I glanced over at her crown, cast aside like my pants and shirt. Looking down at her blonde crown-less head, I finally realized:

"You're just another girl."

I didn't even realized I said that out loud until she looked up at me.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean like-" She kissed me. She almost looked like she was tearing up a little.

"Thank you, David." She blushed as she continued.

"I don't think anyone I deal with realizes this... It- it's all I ever wanted anyone to realize. I, I love my position... I wouldn't trade it for the world but... but..." She started sniffling. I kissed her this time.

"I get it. You probably never had a normal girl's life. One fancy thing to the next, yeah?"

She buried her face into my chest again, while I spoke.

"I think what you do is amazing; it takes a lot of courage, a lot of heart, y'know? I don't know the details about running a Kingdom, but it's a lot for a young lady to handle... I get it. You're awesome."

"Thanks," I heard her mumble.

"I should thank you too, y'know. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. You're smart, fun to talk to, and... and..." I trailed off.

She looked up, cocking her head. I had to say it.

"And you're sexy as hell."

She grinned, playing coy again. "Oh, I don't know-"

"Oh _shut up."_ I said. She froze, taken aback. I immediately rethought my words.

"Uhhh..._ your majesty?" _

She raised a bemused eyebrow. Well if I'm committed to treating her like a girl and not a politician, I better say what's on my mind.

"Look, don't pull that cute act with me. I think we both saw a very different side of you today. You carry yourself well, it's charming. Regal, even. In the castle I bet you don't take anyone's crap, and you go after what you want- but you always do it with grace, or poise."

She was listening intently.

"But I saw a Peach just now that also knew how to go after what she wants in a different way. I'm looking at a girl who isn't afraid to roll up her sleeves, and be... _bad_," I smirked. She smirked back, her eyes narrowing intently. There's my girl again.

"A sexy, _dirty_ girl who revels in her dark side, right? You _want_ it. Be as naughty as you possibly can, lose yourself in chaotic bliss. So be a good little girl and be _my_ filthy little Princess."

Silence.

She looked over at her discarded crown, and then sighed. She ripped off her remaining glove, tossed it in some random direction and looked at me intensely.

"Get me out of this tight dress, and I'll be as good or as bad as you want... **_sir_****."**

The way she bit her lip, that look in her eyes...

_After getting a taste, she was hungry for more.  
_

* * *

**AN: Thought I'd give an early Christmas present for my new friends at FanFiction! Thanks for the support, guys, and Happy Holidays. I'm happy to hear that people are enjoying this! If you're liking this, please leave a review! This is my first story, and I heavily appreciate feedback!**


	4. Doing Her Justice

"Oh!"

Peach yelped as I flipped her face down, driving her into the grassy plain as I unzipped her dress from behind. Her perfect skin remained flawless even on her back. As I undid the dress, I kissed and nipped at her shoulder, little love-taps down her entire back. She giggled as I undid her bra with my teeth, and yanked the whole top of her dress down- there she was, beautiful and topless. I kissed her and she moaned while I felt up her lovely curves- they weren't huge or anything, but had a nice substantial feeling to them. Just as I was beginning to pull the dress with the skirt portion down her waist, I caught another glimpse of my girl's beautiful feet glistening in the moonlight. Her ankles shyly peeked out from under the long dress.

"Y'know as stunning as you are without a bra, I'm honestly not a big breast guy. She started laughing when my hand reached down to tickle her soft soles again. "However, _these_ guys drive me wild." I leaned back and started feeling up her soles and arches again.

"Ahaha! Then allow me to..." She didn't even need guidance. She traced her toes down my chest and positioned herself perfectly. I felt both soles against my recovering cock. _Fuck_, her soles felt even softer down there. I admired at my girl, completely bare up top with her dress halfway off, her legs emerging from the long skirt. Peach began caressing me perfectly between her sexy feet- you'd think she was trying to start a fire. And it felt _so good_. Her energy was otherworldly, the way she started intently at it- she was determined to get me up and running again. I was gonna be her new plaything.

_"That's it, Dave..."_

Her feet rubbed all over me, articulating playfully while I began getting hard again.

_"Oh... that feels nice. It's so warm, like it was in my mouth."_ She bit her lip. Peach pressed her velvety sole along the shaft, placing her other foot behind my dick to brace it. I moaned at her soft skin against mine.

"Fuuuck, Peach-" I sighed. I felt her toes prod at the tip while she stroked up, and her heel brush against my balls on the way down. I felt it pulse; clearly she did too, I could tell by the way she giggled in anticipation.

_"That's a good boy..."_ She switched her feet, stroking me with her other foot while bracing me with the one that was just working. I sighed as I felt every square inch of her sole lovingly embraced me for just as long.

"Yes, babe... don't stop." I begged.

She switched to both feet again, mixing it up. She ran her arches across, hugged me with her soles. She made love to every inch of me with her feet. I felt her steady me again as her big and second toe began jerking me.

_"Was I a good girl, baby?"_

"Hell yeah, fuck I'd give you a trophy if I had one."

She blushed coyly- "Well you can give me _something_..."

I raised an eyebrow while she gripped me hard between her soles again, rubbing me vigorously. She started working me so hard, I found myself involuntarily thrusting along with the pressure. We both began breathing heavily. She leaned in and spat a wad of saliva on my cock before molesting me with her feet even harder. I felt myself moan, thrusting even harder into the lubed up sensation of her silky soles. Her voice sounded:

"That's it, just like you did in my mouth!"

We both licked our lips as I felt myself pushed to the edge once more-

"Oh... oh... OH YES, YOU FUCKING ANGEL!"

I let go, feeling myself unload as her feet caressed me relentlessly, coating her soles and toes with my hot, sticky cum. She blushed and sighed with passion.

"Yes, yes! Oh it feels so warm! Mmmm, yes- get it between my toes!"

Her feet looked even sexier, dripping with my hot load. I felt something snap within me, some primordial part of me took over and I felt my gaze fix into my Princess' eyes. Her eyes narrowed, accompanied with a cheeky grin. She knew exactly what was coming next.

Without thinking, energized from an unknown source, I rose up abruptly and spread her legs- sending her back to the grass. She gasped and laughed- "Round 3 so soon?" She looked so hot, lying down with her dress half-off, golden hair all over the ground. her soles thick with semen, and a thin, pink piece of fabric between her legs- the barrier between platonic friendship and pure ecstasy. I winked at my blonde buddy.

"I don't think a good girl like you can handle what's next."

She blushed hard, looking at me submissively. "Then shall I be a bad girl again?"

And with that, her underwear was at her ankles. She threw her hands back and spread her thighs one more time for me, hiking up what her skirt was covering. She bit her lip with a naughty grin. I blushed now, surrendering to my instincts. I felt my body act on its own again as I mounted her, moving in for a slow, passionate kiss. I decided to grind my body against hers- I was still hard and she bucked her hips up to make our bodies connect, moaning while we made out. Unable to bear it anymore, I reached for her arm- not taking my mouth off of hers. I slipped her hand down my body while beginning to explore her mouth with my tongue. Her tongue, wet and warm, slowly wrapped around mine as she took the cue to take hold of my shaft and guide it into her.

The feeling was electrifying. We sighed into each other's mouths while I made my entry. God, she was wet. And _tight_.

I felt her jolt as I was fully in- "AAH!" she cried.

I cradled her face in my hands, peeling my mouth away just for a second to check in. "You good, babe? This okay?"

I was met with no answer as she clamped her mouth back onto mine, gripping my back tightly. I was surprised, as she started tongue-wrestling again. Moaning **hard** into my mouth, Peach began gyrating her hips again, grinding into me. I grunted hard, my base instincts taking over as I began thrusting into her. I felt her tight walls hug my flesh while I pounded her deeply, God every penetration was a moment of heaven. Her nails sunk into my back while we fucked each other.

We were at a point where English was useless. We had invented a new language of sensual sighs and moans, breaking away for maybe a half second for breath before returning to relish the taste of each other's mouths. All I could see was a flash of blonde hair with maybe a glimpse of her sexy sapphire eyes but I was lost in the carnal sensation of flesh-on-flesh. I was lost in time as I felt myself plunge deeper and deeper. Her walls quivered against me, submitting to my force. I was willing to do this forever.

Peach gasped for breath finally, moving one of her arms to grip my hair forcefully between her fingers. She pressed my head into her neck, where I bit, kissed and licked lovingly. I grunted heavily while I drilled the depths of her body. Her belabored voice rang like a bell into the night sky:

_"HIH- HIH- OH! OH YES! DAVID DON'T *AH* DON'T STOP ... PLEASE OH - OHHHH!"_

God, her voice made me want to keep fucking her even harder! I savored her hair in my face, the sweet floral aroma of her skin, and every sound she made as I rammed her and chewed several hickeys onto both sides of her neck. I rose up, to look down on my little angel as I continued to feed her hungry pussy. Her face had never been redder, her hair violently splayed all over the grass and her shoulders. I pinned her arms above her head. She looked hard into my eyes, which didn't break from my gaze despite all the noise she was making. Between my grunts, I managed to slip a sentence out:

_*pant,* *pant,*_ "Never knew you could get this loud!"

She could barely keep her face straight.

_*sigh,* *sigh,*_ "AH-AHHH! YES! YESSSSS!"

_*pant,*_ "Good talk," _*pant*_

_*sigh,*_ _"R-" *sigh,*_ _"Ri, RI-" _

I took it as a cue to drill her even harder.

*sigh* "RIDE ME LIKE A YOSHI! OH YES!"

I laughed out loud, leaning in to kiss her. She responded by licking my face.

"Hahah, you nasty girl!"

_"OH- OH- YESYESYES PUT IN IN ME- OOOH, OHHHHHH!"_

I felt her erupt down there, coating me with her passion. My shaft could slide even deeper, gliding even faster into her- out of her. Her hips made way for my attack on her tight little pussy. I still couldn't believe I was having sex with Princess Peach, The Mushroom Kingdom's best girl. I was on cloud nine:

"Fuck, ohh, FUCK, PEACH!" _*pant*_ "YOU FEEL AMAZING!"

I felt it pulsing again- she held me close and brought our faces together. She beamed up at me, yanking what was left of her dress and skirt off. Without breaking eye contact, she cast it off somewhere, like the rest of our clothes. Our completely naked bodies caressed each other for a blissful eternity. Our noises got progressively louder, until I-

"Y-YES, I'M-" I could only look at her gorgeous face. She bit her lip as I got cut off by my own body. She was as ready as I was:

_"MMMMM, YES, ATTA BOY... OH BABY- FILL ME, FILL ME WITH IT!"_

I felt myself surge as I locked eyes with her encouraging stare. I let loose a powerful moan as I released all I could. I heard her gasp as her eyes widened. We continued staring into each other's eyes as I pounded her as roughly as I could in my tremendous orgasm. Her tight walls grasped my shaft firmly as I unloaded a monstrous amount into my new friend. She smiled as her eyes narrowed.

_*sigh,* "Ohhh, Goood... Good boy..."_ She just lay there, receiving me while I was like:

"HA-HA-OHHHHHHHHH! HAAAAAH!"

My girl licked her lips and giggled as I continued cumming into her. Good God, what the hell? This must've lasted 15 seconds! Peach wasn't complaining though. Her eyes glazed over as she stroked my face, speaking sensually.

_"Mmmm, Oh, Gooood boy... It's so much... I love it. I can feel all of you inside me."_

I finally caught my breath. I simply leaned in to kiss her. We locked lips passionately for a while before I rolled over next to her.

"Wow." Was all I had left. My aching penis was pretty grateful to not be doing anything else. Boy, could I feel it recovering now.

Peach rested her head on my chest while holding me tightly, sighing into me.

"Thanks, darling," She said, while kissing my torso. I glanced down to look at the mess I made between her legs and on her feet.

"So, think we should get you cleaned up and dressed?"

"Mmm, later," She purred. "Just lie down with me..." She looked up at me like a little puppy. "I promise I won't be bad anymore." And there was her devilish grin again.

I grinned in kind, petting her head. I suddenly felt incredibly tired. Not surprising, I guess.

We lay there for a good while, staring up into the moonlit night sky. The breeze was warm, the sounds of the night calm. I was counting stars before I heard her voice murmuring.

"Dave?" She sounded so content. "Yeah?" I replied.

"Thank you for your company today. I had... fun."

I blushed. With a heavy sigh I responded, "Me too, I should thank you Peach. You're wonderful to be with."

I felt her breath, warm on my chest. She sounded like she was about to fall asleep, too. "Even before, talking to you was nice. I don't get to talk with people that don't see me as..."

"Princess Toadstool?" I interjected, glancing at her discarded crown off with all of our scattered garments.

"Yeah," she continued. "I guess what I'm saying is, thank you for being with _me_ today. I felt like I got to be myself in a way I haven't been in... well, quite some time." I ran my fingers through her soft, buttery hair. Such a freaking angel. She continued speaking, "I don't know how you got here, and I'm sure you'll have to go back... but..." She sighed,

"I hope to be with you again sometime."

I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. I let my fingers drift down her face and stroked her cheeks.

"Anytime, _your majesty."_

She playfully slapped me and we chuckled under the stars. She lay down on me again as we simply enjoyed each other's company on the meadow. Her touch was warm, and soothing. I could smell a splendid aroma coming from her golden locks as we drifted off to sleep together in the soft grass. While I did feel like I could stay here forever, a nipping thought made way to my consciousness.

_Huh, how *am* I getting home?_

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Wow, thanks for receiving this story so well guys! It's my first erotic story, so I'm glad you enjoyed! I'm gonna work on something else, but maybe I'll continue David's adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom one day. Let me know what you wanna see next, I'm feeling Pokemon... who knows?**


End file.
